


More to Do with Jackson and You

by arie_barie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, GOT7 - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, Smut, Unprotected Sex, plus sized reader, something to do with jackson sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arie_barie/pseuds/arie_barie
Summary: After Jackson tells the truth about your relationship reporters swarm and your life is turned upside down. You're mad at first but it's real hard to stay mad at Jackson Wang.
Relationships: Jackson Wang & You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	More to Do with Jackson and You

You stared at the suju bottle and sniffled like a child. How had things gone so off course? The world felt like it was closing in on you. At any moment you were going to be swallowed up. It felt like there was some sort of deep darkness waiting on the fringes of your life. You poured another shot and took it. The alcohol would keep it at bay. You convinced yourself that this bar was your life raft. That if you stayed very still in your chair and took your shots it would all go away.   
“Can I get you another bottle?” You looked up, your smile slow as the waiter blinked down at you. Jackson hated this waiter, “he always looks like he wants to eat you. It’s creepy.” He didn’t necessarily look creepy today though. You nodded and tried your best to smile. It felt wrong on your face, a little foreign since all you had done all week was either cry or bite your lips with worry. He touched your shoulder, “I’ll bring it right now.” He said before he seemed to glide off. You put your head down on the table and groaned. Your pocket vibrated and instead of ignoring the sensation like you had for weeks, you pulled your phone free.   
“Hello?”   
“Baby, where are you?” His voice was so soft and so gentle you had to take a moment to steel yourself.   
“In a bar.” You answered. There was a rustling on his end of the line. You strained and thought you heard his feet padding down his hallway.   
“Which bar?” He asked. He sounded a little less calm. His voice was rising and you sensed that maybe it was going to edge away from gentle. You sighed and lifted your head from the table, this was more or less his fault. The off course feeling, the fear of being swallowed up. You felt some of the old anger bubbling up.   
“The one you hate.” You said sharply.   
“The one with the creepy waiter?” He stated. “I’m on my way.”   
“No don’t come!” You shouted down at your phone. You didn’t care that you were making a scene. You rubbed your face, “this is all your fault.” You said a bit softer, “why did you say that we were together? Why didn’t you lie?” You pushed.   
“I’m-”  
“You know I’m homeless now? All those reporters swarming my apartment building...my neighbors complained.” You waited, knowing that he was being torn up by your words. But you had been torn up this whole time.   
“I had to move out. And now I…” You took a moment to swallow, “and now I have to find a new place...I loved that apartment.”   
“I’m sorry.” He said, “you can stay with me, you aren’t homeless, you know I’m here for you.” He added. You knew that. The silence stretched, all that you heard were the other customers chatting.   
“I’m gonna come and get you.” He tried again to be gentle and cool.   
“They’ll follow you.” You pointed out. You couldn’t handle the thought of more flashes in your face. Of being subjected to question after question.   
“I’ll send a car for you there, please get in,” he begged, “if you don’t I’ll have to come find you.”   
“Can I bring my drink?” You asked.   
“Yes, of course.” He answered. 

You hadn’t planned on giving in so quickly. Before you had started drinking you had actually planned on holding out, on airing your grievances and staying away from him like you had done for the last two weeks. You had taken time from work, moved all of your things into storage so you could look for a place. All while being hounded by reporters. Your parents had to disconnect their house phone, thankfully your cell phone number was still safe. But who knows how long that would last.   
The heater was on in the car and the driver was quick. He actually seemed a little worried about you when he pulled up to Jackson’s apartment building.   
“Is this the place?” He asked. You nodded and pushed at the door. Luckily the front seemed empty, no lurking men to snap pictures. You stepped out with your soju bottle and walked up to the front door. This wasn’t the sort of place you belonged in. He wasn’t the sort of guy you belonged with according to society. Jackson was perfect, the ideal man. He belonged with a model or an actress, not a chunky computer nerd who worked in the design department. You sighed as you walked through the lobby. The doorman didn’t look up as you typed in the code for the elevator. More time to think, more time to consider that you liked yourself a bit more when you didn’t think about who Jackson should be with. The doors dinged and you stepped out, his apartment was on the end, a corner penthouse that made your apartment look like a closet. You didn’t get a chance to enter that code. He was there to open the door and pull you in. For a moment you fought. You didn’t want to be crushed against his chest. You wanted to whine some more about how your life was turned completely into something you couldn’t control.   
“Why didn’t you lie Jackson!” Your voice was muffled against his body. He held you tighter, tucking his face against your neck.   
“Because you’re my girlfriend.” He said it like it was the simplest thing. Nothing to cry over, nothing to be upset about. He could say things like that and for the most part his life would stay the same. He was already followed by men with cameras, he was used to his name being shouted. He knew to smile and wave.   
“You said that we would keep everything quiet,” You whined.  
“I know.” He answered.   
“You said that it would just be us,” You wanted to push away from him but he held you tighter, “now it’s us and the whole world too.”   
“I know.”   
“You should have lied.” You pushed.   
“I didn’t wanna lie about you.” He brushed his hand over your hair and sighed, “when that man asked me who you were…” He trailed off. “Don’t be mad at me.”   
“Too late.” You whispered. He let you go and took your hand.   
“I made you some fried rice...I know you get hungry when you drink.” He said softly. You followed him your soju bottle was still held tight in your hand. 

He had made you rice with extra egg just like you liked it. He set down a plate and an extra tall glass of water. You picked up your spoon but stopped.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked. The comments from the recent news articles were running through your head.   
“Don’t you have something more healthy,” you put the spoon down and sighed, “something like carrot sticks?” You asked.   
“Carrot sticks?” He echoed loudly. You took a breath because you felt the tears right on the corners of your eyes. “You love my fried rice…” he said.   
“One comment said, ‘wow Jackson Wang is dating a whale!’ So no I don’t want any fried rice…”   
“A WHALE!?” He roared.   
“Don’t repeat it!” You screamed back. “I just don’t want any fried rice!”   
His arms were around you. Squeezing you tight, “you are perfect to me. I love you so much...I’m sorry people are cruel…but please eat so we can go to bed.” He asked.   
You could hear his heartbeat against his chest. The sound was comforting. You closed you eyes and sighed. Whale had been the gentlest thing you read, there were hundreds of others that were way worse. You had scrolled as the insults got more and more creative. It wasn’t all bad. There were actually some encouraging comments sprinkled in. Some that were sweet, but they were few and far between. The overwhelming consensus was that you were too fat and too ugly to even think about standing next to Jackson Wang.   
“Please baby. Please eat, just two spoons.” 

You opened your eyes and then your mouth as he floated the spoon towards you. The rice was good, you chewed and then swallowed. He beamed and scooped another spoonful, “you wanna shower after this or just go to bed?” He asked.   
“Just bed.” You managed before you ate more rice. You got down 4 patient spoonfuls and some water before you whined about being tired. He gave in. He led you to his bedroom humming the entire time. Your feet hit the fluffy rug and you felt comforted. He was quick to undress you, folding everything and putting it on the chair by his closet. He grabbed the shirt you liked sleeping it and put it on you.   
“Ready for sleep?” He asked, he ducked his head and pecked your nose. You nodded. Jackson’s bed felt like heaven, you felt yourself sinking into the mattress. He pulled his big comforter over the both of you and cradled you close.   
“I love you.” He said again. His lips settled on the side of your neck, “You aren’t homeless. You can stay here for as long as you need to.”   
“I don’t wanna trouble you.” You said softly. Your eyes were heavy. As mad as you were at him his arms still made you feel safe. The warmth was lulling you right to sleep.   
“Baby, you only trouble me when you’re sad.” He said, “I just want you to feel better, I want you to be happy,” his hand stroked your arm up then down.   
“All of my things are in storage.” You said.   
“ We’ll go and get them.” He assured you. You closed your eyes and finally muttered ok. The world was scary but it would be better tomorrow. The sun would rise and maybe you would pull yourself out of your own doubts. 

In the morning you were up first. You blinked at the ceiling before pulling yourself up with a groan. Jackson muttered in his sleep but didn’t wake up. You slouched out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. The shower offered you a moment to wash away most of your moping mood. The water was scalding but it loosened your muscles and helped you heave the biggest sigh. You just needed to touble Jackson long enough to find another place, maybe you needed to find another job too. A fresh start. Then you could move out and he wouldn’t feel obligated to house you. If the two of you were going to live together you didn’t want it due to obligation. Listing things you had to do made it all less scary. You got out of the shower and wrapped yourself in a fluffy towel.   
He was waiting for you, eyes steady on the bathroom door when you opened it and came out, he smiled.   
“Better?” He asked. You nodded, “thanks for taking care of me.” You said. He opened his arms and waited for you to crawl up onto the bed. Last night you had tricked yourself into thinking the suju or the bar was anchoring you. When you felt his arms around you that idea was laughable. Jackson was your anchor. He clutched you to his chest and rubbed his hand up and down your back.   
“Do you believe me when I say I’m sorry?” He asked. You nodded, “it’s ok,” you got out. You pulled a bit away from him so you could sit in between his legs, “I know you had good intentions...I’m not use to a lot of attention and it really freaked me out.” You fiddled with the end of the towel as you spoke, “also all those comments…”   
“Listen, they don’t matter. None of those people’s opinions should matter to you.” He pushed. He rubbed your shoulders, “one of the things I love about you is your confidence.” He kissed one shoulder, “don’t allow them to chip away at it baby.” He kissed your other shoulder and you could feel him smiling.   
“I’ll try my best.” You granted.   
“I’ll sue them all if they keep running their mouths.” He said on a chuckle. You put your head down, “don’t do that,” you cautioned. There was no way you wanted anymore attention.   
“I just want this to blow over.” You said. He rubbed your arms, “what did your parent’s say?” He asked, and you could almost hear he was nervous about the question. You thought over the brief conversation you had with your mother and father.   
“My mom was really excited. She said she wants to meet you eventually.” You moved to bite the end of your thumb, “my dad is...worried.”   
“He doesn’t have to worry.” His hands traced up then down your arms as he spoke. You tried to think of a way to phrase what your father had said. He had been worried and nervous, “boys like that are so dangerous for you…” He had said. You were too tired and too frazzled to ask him what he meant by that. Jackson kissed your neck again snapping you from your thoughts.   
“Do you have anywhere to be now?” He asked. You shook your head, “I already put in my time off from work.”   
You took a breath and let out a deep sigh, “hopefully I don’t get fired.” You added.   
“You aren’t going to get fired.” His hands were on your legs one finger tracing a vein, “you aren’t homeless either, we’ll go get your things and move you in here. Ok?”   
“Ok.” You agreed.   
“Can I hold you first?” He asked. He nuzzled your neck, “it’s been so long and I missed you so much.”   
“I missed you too.” It wasn’t hard to admit. You wiggled again turning to kiss him, and it felt like such a relief. Two weeks had been too long, you molded yourself against him. His hands played in your hair before he pulled away, “do you love me?” He asked. Everything seemed to hinge on your answer. He rubbed his thumb along your bottom lip, “because I love you so much.” He whispered. He kissed the corner of your mouth, your nose, your forehead.  
“I love you too.” You said back through his barrage of affection. His lips settled on yours. You could feel his happiness in the way his hands pushed the towel off of your shoulders and the way he sat up on his knees so he could lay you down on the bed. He peppered kisses down your body. Every touch slow and full of love, he traced every curve, smiled against you when he got to places that tickled.   
“Your body is so beautiful…” he whispered. Your breath sped up as his fingers crept up your inner thigh.   
“How did I get so lucky?” He rubbed the soft skin on your inner thigh. The skin that was darker than the rest of your legs because they rubbed. A little detail that use to bother you, something that you were nervous about him seeing that he hadn’t cared about at all. Now he was rubbing that spot then moving up to rub at your folds.   
“Everyday I think, what made her chose me?” He said as he applied the perfect amount of pressure. You covered your face with you hands to hide your blush. It was almost too much when he got like this. When he was in the mood to worship, he was unrelenting in his praise. You shifted your hips soft sighs coming from your chest.   
“Look at me baby.” He commanded. You put your arms down and stared into his brown eyes. He bit his bottom lip his eyes tracing up and down your body while his fingers played with you. You opened your mouth to moan, saying his name on a shuddering breath. He soaked the sound up, his chest rising and falling faster.   
“I dream about you saying my name like that.” He said, he circled your entrance then pushed two fingers in. Your back arched off of the bed, one hand tangling in the comforter the other coming to your mouth to muffle the sound.   
“I dream about that face too.” He confessed, he lowered himself so he could kiss you right below your belly button. His fingers pumped lazily in and out, drawing little whimpers and moans from you. He kept up his praise, alternating between “beautiful,” and “gorgeous”. Paying attention to your hips and tummy. The areas that made you the most nervous. He kept the pace slow on purpose, it felt like he kept you on the edge for hours. You were soaked, and you couldn’t stop yourself from begging him to let you cum.   
“Please Jackson,” there were tears in the corners of your eyes.   
“What do you need baby?” He asked.   
“Please, I need…” You trailed off. He settled himself on the bed between your legs. You opened them, familiar with the position. He was gentle, pulling his fingers free so he could hook his arms around your thighs.   
“You need me to kiss you here?” He asked. You whined, it was so hard to form words. You were in a complete fog, body only jolting when you felt his tongue swipe across your clit.   
“Shit…” you whispered. He was less patient after tasting you. You couldn’t stop yourself from stiffening when he locked his lips around your tender bundle of nerves. Were you crushing him? He didn’t protest as he sucked and flicked his tongue until your whole body shook. The tears fell, you cried his name as your hips jolted. He hung on anchored to you even as you struggled weakly to get away.   
“Jackson…” you whispered. He gave you one more long lick before he raised his head to look at you.   
“Good?” He asked. A wide smile stretching across his face.   
“Mmmhmm, really good.” You said. He crawled up the length of your body. His hands worked to pull down his boxers just enough so he could line himself up. He kissed you and you could taste yourself on his tongue. Your legs circled his waist, you rolled your hips, encouraging him. He enjoyed kissing you, each glide of his tongue made you want him more. He pulled away to look at you, his eyes truly full of love.   
“I need you…” You said to him. He didn’t answer. He kissed your neck then slowly began to push into you. How did you keep away from him for so long? How did you not constantly want this feeling? He pressed his forehead to yours and groaned. He was just as affected, just as needy. He pushed until he was fully settled inside of you. Your breaths seemed to match. His feathered passed your face. You held tight to his back as he rocked in and out of you steadily. You wanted him to hold you forever, to never have to leave his bed. Nothing seemed scary with him around, the mean comments retreated, and suddenly all the things you had worried about weren’t worth worrying about anymore. He kept kissing you, kept moaning and praising you, kept making you feel like the most precious person in the world. Your body was buzzing, little shudders ran through you as you neared your peak.   
“Cum for me baby.” He whispered, “I wanna feel you cum for me.” His voice sounded far away. Each time he rocked into you it felt like a delicious jolt to your system. The jolts were building, pushing you further and further to a toe curling end. Your legs tightened around his waist and you cried as your back arched off of the bed again. He grunted, cursing as your body shuddered around him. He couldn’t hold on for much longer, you felt him fill you. His thrusts turning sloppy before they stopped altogether. He peppered you with kisses again. Slow loud kisses that made you giggle even in your exhausted state.   
“Now I have to take another shower.” You said. It was hard to sound upset and truthfully you were sure you didn’t. He confirmed your thoughts with a tired sounding chuckle, “I’m sorry.” Your fingers gently played with the hair on the nape of his neck. You weren’t ready for him to move yet. You wanted to feel anchored by his weight for as long as you could, “it’s fine.” You sighed. You held him but he finally pulled away so he could lie next to you. It wasn’t as comforting but you settled for holding his arm instead.   
“So now we’re going to get my stuff?” You asked. It was hard for you not to feel cautious about the idea. Here you were invading his space and no matter how much he said he loved you, how could you not be worried?   
“We’re getting your stuff,” he echoed. His fingers tangled in yours and the smile on his face was so gentle.   
“Just until I can find another place...I really don’t want to trouble you.” You said, “my apartment wasn’t as big but none of my stuff would look good in here so…”  
“Baby, I don’t care about any of that.” He assured you, “we’ll make it work, you can redecorate the whole place if you want to,” he kissed your hand, “I just want you to feel that I’m here for you. I know this is my fault and I wanna make it better if I can.” He said.   
“You’re literally impossible to stay mad at.” You pointed out. He shrugged looking self satisfied, “it’s a gift.” he confessed. You had just enough energy to reach for a pillow to slap him with.


End file.
